Linear light effect luminaires provide a visually attractive light effect. EP1110198 entitled “Apparatus and method for providing a linear effect” describes a luminaire having a plurality of light sources of one color and a plurality of light sources having a second color being arranged in a line and in close proximity to one another. These are controllable so that the light output is perceived as emanating from a substantially continuous light source rather than a plurality of individual sources.